


Hear Me Out

by 16lena246



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Arguing, Babies, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Heavy Angst, Marital Disagreements, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, OTP Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/pseuds/16lena246
Summary: Outside activities take a toll on their marraige.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at around 3 in the morning feeling all emotional and didn't even edit it. But enjoy :)

"You're home early."

Danny dropped the keys fumbling to reach for the light switch as the sudden voice frightened him in the complete darkness. The illumination revealed the vexed face of his wife sitting across from him at the round kitchen table. 

"Not right now, it's already been a long day." he sighed, placing his jacket on the counter.

"Oh! What a shocker, you have an excuse."

"Where's all this coming from?"

"How about you tell me where you were tonight? Or last night? Or better yet, this enire month Daniel." she asked leaning on the chair waiting for a response.

"Okay you want the truth? Luke and I have been looking into some things lately and that's been taking up alot of time. Plus I'm pulling double-duty since Joy's in Denmark and Ward's covering the expansion in California. I've got too much on my plate already."

"So that's it? Just push Colleen on the back burner because she doesn't matter right?" she scolded using air quotes to emphasize her annoyance.

"What? I'm trying my hardest right now, it's not as if people welcomed my arrival back to Rand and even though it's bee years they still-"

"See that's the problem with you, it's always you, you, you. Never cared about me, this was just always about you."

Slamming his fist down on the table he yelled "I can't fucking take this Colleen! I'm trying to please everybody. Especially you for god sakes!"

"How convenient for you, now all of this is for me. Well done." she lashed out.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? Heroes for Hire? I'm trying to protect New York and you at the same time."

"I don't need a hero. I need a husband."

"What do you want me to do babe? Whatever I have to do...

"When's the last time we went on a date? Or maybe even had sex? It feels like you checked out of this reationship for a while."

"That doesn't mean that we're having problems. Every couple goes through this." Danny was beginning to see realize the truth behind everyone telling them that the first year of marraige was the hardest one. Being chastised for this inner conflict he couldn't resolve was hard enough, but being thrown under the bus by the love of his life was devastating. 

"We're not fine Danny. You need to figure out your priorities. Stop apologizing and start doing something about it."

Danny attempted to reach out for her hand barely missing it as she stepped back. She pulled open the drawer next to him handing him a small wrapped box with a bow on top. 

"Happy anniversary."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He couldn't open his mouth, he couldn't move at all. After standing there wondering if this was about geting home late continuously, it finally clicked. The cancelled dinners, the distant glances at one another. The thing that she'd looked forward to for months and he let it slip. 

Placing the lid on the counter, he pushed back to the crepe paper, discovering something folded. He pulled it out and polaroid-like pictures dropped on he floor. As he bent to pick it up, he unfolded it realizing it was a baby onesie with the words "I love Daddy" on the front. He looked down to see three ultrasound pictures marked 

                                                                                                 ** _Baby Rand Coming Soon_**

 ****His back hit the kitchen door and he slid down, his eyes becoming cloudy, his hand shaking at the onesie in his hand. Strange how someone he'd never met had made such n impact on his life. The tears rolled off his chin smudging the ink; smudging his marraige, smudging his life. But he'd be damned if he let anything get in this way of loving his kid.


	2. Beating The Odds

The sun glared through the partially open blinds, ricocheting off the hallway mirror directly onto Danny's eyelids. He stirred on the uncomfortable couch eventually becoming fully awake. He planted his feet on the ground, running his fingers through his sleep-ridden hair. Unexpectedly the bedroom door opened slowly and Colleen appeared, barely visible in the dimly lit room. She made her way across the room and taking a seat next to her husband.

"About last night" she started. 

"No, I need to apologize first. I was completely irreponsible and lashing out at you was wrong. And this.." he sighed running a hand over her still flat stomach, feeling the knife scar she received from Bakuto. 

"...is everything to me. You are everthing to me. I don't ever want you to think differently." he continued. "In K'un Lun, a part of me always knew this is what I wanted and I admit that I've taken that for granted."

"It's okay, I get it. You were taking on a lot. I just wanted to make sure that you're fully committed.

"One hundred percent. I have so many questions."

"Fire away." she said folding her legs under her.

"When did you find out? Were you scared? How are you feeling? Do you need..."

Colleen laughed at inquisitive, bewildered Danny. "Hey, listen hey." she calmed placing her hand on his chest. "I'm fine. In fact I'm great. I found out about two weeks ago but I wanted to make it special so I had to get that made." pointing past him to the onesie on the end table. "I was unbelievably happy considering-"

She stopped herself, not wanting to cry in front of Danny. Not that it made her weak but they'd both done enough of it over the past months. The endless doctor visits and decisions choosing not to do IVF and negative tests were exceedingly overwhelming. He hated to admit it but H4H was his outlet for dealing for the pain. Which is why hearing her break like this made him feel powerless. 

He took one her hands in his and used the free one to wipe the tears spilling down her cheek that she tried unsuccessfully to blink away.

"Look, we won't tell anyone until you are absolutely comfortable and ready, if it helps."

She smiled throwing her arms around his neck and he reciprocated by rubbing her back.

"Even Luke? You're his daughter's godfather. I know you will want to tell him" she asked raising an eyebrow knowing her husband's best friend was a big priority in his life.

"No, of course I promise not to say anything."

 

 

 

"I have to tell you something. Colleen's pregnant." Danny blurted out of no where.

Luke struck by this shocking revelation almost slammed on the brakes. "Dude, how can you just spin this on me. I mean congratulations but damn, you nearly made me swerve off the road." he shot shaking his hair like a puppy.

Just then, the dashboard started vibrating and Jessica's face flashed on the screen. Danny put it on speaker and held it between the two of them.

"Hey babe, what's up?" 

"Is that Jess? Tell her I say hi." Danny grinned next to him.

The line fell silent, then the voice of the other end said "Oh my god, are you with  _him?"_

"She doesn't really mean that." Luke said reassuring Danny's sunken face. "Oh and I just get the best news too."

A sense of panic suddenly overcame Danny and he tried to shout whiper "No you can't tell her", unfortunately wasn't quiet enough.

"What can't you tell me Luke?" Jess coaxed, now even more interested since it was Danny trying to keep something from her.

Luke shifted betwen looking at the road and at Danny hoping to come up with some explanation.

"Uh, well, we are... we're having a surprise party for Trish next weekend." Luke stuttered.

Both men visibly breathed a sigh of relief at Luke's excellent impromtu excuse.

"Oh, I'm not going to say anything if you're worried. Anyway I just called to see where you were at."

"Tell Danielle uncle Danny says 'Hiii'" Danny said in a sing-song manner.

"Would you look at that? I have to go." she said, the sarcasm seething.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. Satarted writing the next one and it is longer and includes a lot more characters I promise! I do have school so I'll try to update twice a week.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender and baby name reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload but I had a couple days off so I figured I would do a little something. For those of you who read all of my work and like it, thank you so much!

The most unexpected of gifts was from Jessica. Even though she had a kid of her own, Colleen was sure it was a pacifier filled with whiskey or a bib marked 'Feed me Asshole'.  
It wasn't a very big party but the boxes overflowed onto the table, most of them presumably from Luke and Misty, seeing as they were the most overjoyed when they heard the news about baby Rand.  
A light hand on the small of her back brought her back to reality and she turned to see Matt smiling and holding out a present to her.  
He couldn't see it but her face lit up when she saw him and even at 25 weeks she could still manage to give him a bear hug.  
He tipped his head to the side and chuckled to himself, "That's a really strong heartbeat."  
Colleen furrowed her eyebrows questioning if Matt was actually talking to her. "What?"  
"The baby. He has a really strong heartbeat."  
"He? It's a boy?"  
"I can't say but we'll find out soon enough, won't we? he laughed.

Oh right. The whole point of this day. The doctor had enclosed the results in an envelop and they gave it to Claire who was the only one that knew what they were having. Claire was the best at organizing and her poker face was unwavering. Though she had been assisted by Karen and Elektra, who took a little convincing. The entrance was adorned with a long table of cupcakes topped with blue and pink frosting, a bowl to collect the gender guesses, and the name as well. Colleen had wanted to do two different parties but figuring she could kill two birds with one stone and half way through her pregnancy already rest was a priority, she decided to combine it into one party. Claire suggested they have two names planned and they pick one after the gender was revealed.

"The food has arrived." Luke announced as he strutted in carrying four cooler bags and resting them on the counter.  
"Finally" Danny huffed, struggling to see over the cake box.  
"Would've been faster if you drove over 20 mph."  
"I don't drive like a maniac, like someone we know - so sue me."  
"Surprised you see me driving behind since you didn't have your spectcles  
"Yeah? Well if I messed this up - he pointed at the cake - Claire would've killed me."  
Suddenly she popped up from behind him, "Got that right."

 

Everyone was there by 2 o'clock and the games were spread all througout the room. Trish won the baby beer pong against Foggy, while Misty won charades with an impersonation of drunk Jessica, much to Jessica's dismay needless to say. Then it was time to announce what everyone had been waiting for.  
"I would just like to thank everyone for coming. I love how you all were so excited to see me. Oh and Danny and Colleen, i guess." Malcolm's jokes were clearly a hit with everybody.  
"Okay, let's get to why we're really here: to discuss Danny's inability to pull out." this one evoked even a laugh from Danny who was chowing down on a plate of thai food.  
Malcolm eventually gave the mic to Jessica. "Many of you already know this but Luke and I decided to name our daughter after Danny because for some reason their friendship means something to Luke. Just kidding." she said sending a genuine smile in Danny's direction.  
"But forreal, I know how long they've been wanting this, and they're already great godparents so I know they're going to be great parents to this baby. I can't tell you how happy I am for you guys. It's not getting anymore sentimental than that." she said before handing the mic to Claire.  
Colleen mouthed her a quick "thank you".

 

Claire called Danny and Colleen to the front so they could slice the cake and reveal the baby's gender. He put a hand on her back and helped her out of the chair. Claire uncovered the whie box to reveal a 2-tier cake topped with a fondant 'He or She? Cut to See!'.  
They smiled at each other before interlocking their fingers over the knife and pressing down into the cake.  
"Would you look at that? The baby is...it'sthe Immortal Iron Fist, protector of K'un Lun, sw-" she could barely finish before the room erupted in laughter and all the attention directed at Danny, even Colleen who was trying to stifle her laughter.  
The sliced was pulled out with no colour and they both looked at Claire wondering if there was a mistake.  
Then the balloons floating on the celing burst opening covering everyone in pink confetti.  
Colleen immediately warpped her arms around Danny who was so overjoyed, his cheeks were already wet.

This was all he had ever wanted really. A family of his own. Someone to protect and love. He finally got his wish with Colleen and now another girl in his life...his heart was overflowing. They were still awhile away but he already felt like a father-it came naturally to him.

Misty and Trish were the first ones to congratulate them but Colleen tried to compose herself and used the back of her hand to wipe Danny's face. 

The doors flew open and Ward stepped inside "So are we going to learn her name or what?".

Colleen wrapped her hand around his waist and looked up at Danny who only smiled and nodded. 

"So we decided to name her... Isla-Mei Lue Rand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, please tell me what you thought. I really enjoy your feedback :)  
> Her middle name means 'light' in French, incase you were wondering.


End file.
